joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Crabwhale's and Yellowpig10's Discord DMs
Summary Okay, so this one guy boasted about some ultra hardcore horrible memes he had once and some other guy wanted to be shown them. They started DM-ing which continued ever after the Sinestro Pig decided to leave JBW, and the fucked up shit accumulated after a while. At last, after achieving the worst possible shit that could be achieved (so basically Tuesday), they decided: "Hey, let's pin all this shit to have access to AIDS easily." So they did, and in the process created the ultimate superweapon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least NSFL Name: Probably a shitty one if we ever came up with it Origin: Discord (So Seol already hates it) Gender: N/A, depends when it comes to the posts themselves Age: Apparently since the 20th of November, 2018 (Yes, I am specifically writing it like that so I don't have to update the page) Classification: Reasons to kill all of humanity, actual depression, Cancer Powers and Abilities: Madness Manipulation (Type 69; Yes) and that's all it needs Attack Potency: At least Not Safe For Life (Can induce the intense desire to not live anymore in any organism, both sentient and non-sentient) Speed: Stationary (It's just a tab of pinned posts on Discord), Instantaneous when clicked on (It destroys the mind about this fast) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can support it's own weight of several tons of fucked up shit) Striking Strength: N/A (How is text on a computer screen supposed to punch you in the face? Unless you count the mental punch it packs...) Durability: Pic Level (Can easily be deleted by Yellow, but he wants to torment me forever so he'd never do that) Stamina: It's been going on a for a while, but the actual users need food, and drink, and sleep, and all that pussy shit Range: Sub-Discord range (Restricted to DMs, thank fuck) Standard Equipment: I don't think so chief Intelligence: Completely dumb shit, possibly braindead (And I'm not talking about the tab itself) Weaknesses: Being too pure to understand any of what's going on (Which, you'd have to be like, 3 years old), being deleted (But let's be honest, we're too masochistic to ever do that) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * JoJo Vore: Exactly what it sounds like. * That One Really Deepfried Pic: '''The one with all the eye-mouths and tongues * '''JoJo Other Stuff: I'll spare you the details. Yes, it's that bad. * Hitler Stuff: JEWSus Christ, this is pushing it. * Almost Naked Robotnik: '''Again, exactly what it sounds like. * '''Two Babies One Fox: Courtesy of Rodri. * More shit: A combination of laziness and desire to not get banned prevent me from saying anything further. Others Notable Victories: Sanity Decency And other things that end with -y Notable Losses: Discord itself (DM channels have a ridiculously small pin limit, so we had to unpin some of the least horrible stuff to make way for future nightmares) Inconclusive Matches: Rule 34 (It's arguable which is worse for your mental health) Category:Weapons Category:Internet Characters Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:NSFW Category:Madness Users Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Monsters Category:Don't take it seriously Category:Curse Users